More than Life: Extended Version
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Summary inside or look at the old version of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey HTTYD fans long time no see and yes this is the extended version of my old story 'More than Life' if you have not noticed the chapter name hehe**

**I have fixed a few things and some grammar errors that I think I spotted from the old one and as promised put on the deleted scenes in there as well.**

**And if you have not noticed it's a bit longer than the original one so…do I really need to put on the summary again – no I will not as you guys now it by now!**

**But if you are new readers then I guess I will do this one time but that is all. Anyway onward to the story and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Pairings: Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon' only Dreamworks do. Enjoy!**

**-Break Line-**

Hiccup dreams to finally show that he was not useless and make his father proud for the first time and to do that he needs to kill a dragon.

Which he did and it was not just any dragon, it was a Night Fury, the offspring of lighting and death itself. He had the chance to kill the rare dragon and bring glory to himself but he couldn't. He just could not do it.

With a bit of hesitation he let the dragon go but Hiccup soon that it might have been a bad idea. He closed his eyes thinking that the dragon was about to take his life but he didn't. The dragon just screeched at his face before running off.

Through time, Hiccup learned that the Night Fury couldn't fly anymore because he lost one of his tailfins during the crash so he decided to build a new one for the dragon. As it was sort of his fault anyway.

It took time to learn how to make the tailfin work and to do so Hiccup had to ride on the dragon himself to stir it. That's when Hiccup learned that the dragons were no different than his tribe.

They are not monsters or beast as to what his people call them.

From Toothless as Hiccup calls the Night Fury as there was other ways to take down a dragon without harming them and started using them in his dragon training.

At first it was for him to survive training but when he started getting attention, he was thinking that it might have been a bad idea.

He wanted it to stop and let Astrid take the glory of killing the prize dragon, but when his father heard about this and in result giving him his umm… mother's breastplate helmet for protection at the ring…he just couldn't do it.

Now Hiccup is walking back to the cove with a bag of things and has one thing in mind: to leave and never return.

He looked around and shouted "Toothless come on bud! We are going on a vacation…a long vacation."

He put down his bag and checked to make sure he didn't forget anything because he didn't want to risk having to go back to the village. He packed his things the moment when he had the chance to escape from the crowd and used the back door of his or Stoick's house.

When he finished, he looked around to find Toothless already next him and sniffing the bag.

Hiccup laughed "No buddy, there is no fish in there but we do need to leave and find ourselves an island…far from here."

Toothless looked at his human without question and looked at him like he was saying _'about time too.'_ Hiccup shook his head and grabbed his bag and hopped on Toothless.

Within seconds both rider and dragon where looking down where Berk was at.

Hiccup looked down at the village that was once his home before his mother died but now it's not the same anymore. His father hardly looks or even speaks with him while everyone speaks negative about him.

They even gave him a horrible name that he had gotten use to of hearing over the years that went by…Hiccup the Useless.

Hiccup lowered his head to where you couldn't see his face anymore and slowly tears begin to flow down from his cheeks. All the years of suffering he had to endure but he couldn't show it because his…the chief didn't like weakness.

Vikings were supposed to be tough at anything, endure any kind of injures and deal unwanted emotions.

But now he could finally let go of his suffering for the first time. Hiccup looked up with his sad eyes and turned away from Berk "…let's go Toothless."

-Break Line-

Hiccup didn't know how long he was flying but it felt like forever. He snapped out of his dazed state when Toothless stopped flying.

Hiccup looked around and immediately spotted a dragon, but not just any dragon, for it was another Night Fury with…another rider?!

Hiccup stared for a minute before shaking it off "Umm…hi."

The rider looked at him a bit before giggling "So…is that how you greet a young lady?"

"Umm well not from the…sky or riding a dragon" Hiccup responded with a blush on his face from embarrassment.

"Fair enough, let's find a place to land and greet each other properly."

Hiccup nodded as both soar to a nearby island and landed. Hiccup noticed the female with light brown hair that was held up in braids and has green eyes. She was wearing a simple blue tunic dress and brown boots.

"Well then I guess I'll go first. The name's Anna Marianne, the daughter of Marianne Jones and Charles James, pleased to meet you."

Hiccup didn't know what to say as he heard those names from his mother once – wait Marianne and Charles…no it couldn't be!

"Y-You're the princess!"

"Damn and I was hoping you wouldn't know but I couldn't just lie to you so yes, so tell me who are you?" wondered Anna.

"Umm well I'm Hiccup Horrendous, the son of Stoick the Vast…or used to be, but please to meet you princess."

"What do you mean by used to be?" wondered Anna.

"Umm it's kind of a long story" said Hiccup before sitting down at a rock as Anna followed suit while their dragons were looking at each other.

Hiccup was finally telling someone of his past and troubles besides Gobber. What he had to endure and suffer from both his tribe and his umm… father. And then he told her how he met Toothless and how he felt more welcoming to him rather his tribe when he was helping Toothless to fly. Then the big contest to see who will kill a dragon in front of the tribe but he told her he couldn't do it.

"Why couldn't you?" wondered Anna.

Hiccup looked down "I-I don't know…it just feel so wrong."

"Was it the same how you couldn't kill Toothless?" asked Anna.

"Well umm I-I don't know really" said Hiccup before looking over to her. "I saw something in his eyes when I was about to strike him…I saw myself and I guess it's why I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

Anna smiled "I understand what you mean."

"H-How? I-I don't even understand myself" said Hiccup before looking down. "Nobody does…"

Anna frowns "Now just plain mean to what your tribe did to you as I can see you are a very good person to be with Hiccup…not to mention good looking if I say so myself."

Hiccup blushes before looking over to Toothless and the other Night Fury. "S-So um how did you manage to find a Night Fury?"

"Oh well when I was little, my parents and I went out for an outing where we accidentally ran into a pack of wolves. My dad and mom were trying to fight them off but there was too many of them."

"I thought it was the end of us but out of nowhere there was a screech followed by a blue blast coming down to the wolves. It scared them off and before we know it, we were facing two black dragons."

"We didn't know what species they were but my parents senses they were good dragons as they did defend us from the wolves. That's when one of the dragons gave us a look…as if it was begging us something."

"That's when one of the dragons used their tail and hooked something around its back…it was a baby black dragon. I didn't understand nor did my dad but my mom somehow did and the moment she told them that we will look after their baby…they took off and we never seen them since."

"But since that day, the little dragon began to like me and never want to be separated from me so my parents were fine for me to have the young dragon as my partner and protector" finished Anna.

Hiccup had a shocked face before shaking if off. "T-That's…That's something to say the least. When did you found out it was a Night Fury?"

"Oh from a family friend well my father's best friend and his general officer" replied Anna. "He owns a dragon himself and his wife but hers is a bit too small to fight battles so she has him as a companion."

Hiccup was glad to know that someplace in the world that dragons are welcome.

"You know I would have thought that Toothless is the only Night Fury but I guess I was wrong" said Hiccup. "What's your dragon's name?"

"Jade as I love her eye color so much that I named her after the gemstone" replied Anna. "Why do you call your dragon Toothless?"

"Oh well you see when I was first met him, I was going to give him a fish when I noticed he had no teeth until he grabbed hold onto the fish that is" said Hiccup.

Anna giggled "I bet that surprised you."

Hiccup laughed "I guess you can say that…he then gave me half of the fish and waited for me to eat at least a bit. Not a very pleasant moment in my life."

Anna giggled "I hear yea as Jade did that to me as well…about few weeks ago."

Hiccup smiled before realizing something. "Hey how come you're way out here Anna?"

"Oh that well" said Anna before looking down. "You see, my parents' advisers thought it was high time for me to find a suitor but none of the chosen princes, lords and dukes I have seen so far are worthy as they are either ill-mannered or arrogant."

"So…I packed what I can carry and left with Jade until I can figure out what to do about this whole arrange marriage thing."

"That is a tough decision to make" said Hiccup. "You have no idea who you are going to be engaged and you don't even know if your fiancé has anything common with you either."

Anna nodded her head slowly. "I was thinking the same thing as well. My parents were lucky to have fallen in love before my dad had to find a bride but…it is difficult for me as I hard had any friends."

"I hear yea well Anna" said Hiccup remembering the times when he felt alone back at Berk. "Hey at least you have one friend now, right?"

Anna widens her eyes before smiling warmly at him. "Yes, I believe I do, don't I? So what are you going to do? I mean you just run away from your homeland."

Hiccup bit his lip "I – I have no idea as of yet. I was planning to head to a nearest village and find a job of a blacksmith…something like that."

"Are you good making stuff?" wondered Anna.

"I guess I mean I have been n blacksmith apprentice since I was little…well littler" said Hiccup.

"Mm you know I think our blacksmith could use some extra help as his son just starting to learn the basics of becoming a blacksmith" said Anna.

"Wait you are you inviting me to you kingdom?!"

Anna smiled "In a way, yes so what do you say? I can give a very good input for you."

"Um sure why not but what about your suitor problem?" wondered Hiccup.

"Oh that…I guess I can think it over while we fly to my homeland" said Anna. "I mean I guess there was one duke that was somewhat to my standards of normalcy."

"And that normalcy will be" said Hiccup as he lean over to Anna's side.

"Um well…just someone that can understand me for who I am and not what I am" said Anna as she blushes a bit. "Someone that I can talk to that has a good heart and a deep caring for the people that they need to protect."

Hiccup smiled "I believe you will find him soon so…shall we leave?"

"Of course if we can get our dragon's to stop cuddling each other" said Anna before pouting. "It will take forever to find my suitor and yet my dragon was able to find hers before me…not fair."

Hiccup laughed "Hey look at this way, our dragons will be restoring the Night Fury species if they do mate."

"Mm you know you are so right Hiccup, come on let's go as it is a long ride back home" said Anna before calling her dragon as Hiccup followed suite.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Anna were soaring over at Hell's gate when both Night Furies suddenly made a rough turn towards the dense clouds.

"H-Hiccup what's going on? Where are our dragons taken us?" asked Anna nervously.

"I'm not too sure…" Hiccup stop as he noticed they were not alone. Slowly from the shadows, other dragons were coming out.

"Toothless you got to –" Hiccup was cut off by his best friend who gave him a growl as if he was telling him to be quiet.

Hiccup and Anna looked at each other before lowering their heads so they cannot be seen from the other dragons as they noticed the livestock the dragons were carrying.

The Night Furies soar among the other dragons until they came across a volcano. Inside was something Hiccup couldn't believe…it was the dragon's nest. The very thing that the Vikings have been looking for since the first dragon raids attacks.

'_What dad would do to see this place'_ thought Hiccup just when the two Night Furies landed by a cliff far away from the other dragons.

Hiccup and Anna noticed that whatever food the dragons were carrying, it was dropped into a deep hole in the middle of the volcano.

"Well now we know what they do with the livestock that they steal" murmured Hiccup while Anna nodded her head.

"But why do they drop it into that hole" said Anna. "It just a waste of food and the trouble they have to get it as well."

Before Hiccup could answer, a Gronkle was flying over to the middle of the hole and dropped what it seems to be a tiny fish. The dragon was about to leave when there was a sudden roar before a massive mouth came out of nowhere and ate the dragon.

Hiccup and Anna were speechless as they couldn't believe on what they just say. Hiccup shook it off and lean over to Toothless "Bud, you need to get us out of here."

It was a whisper but the massive dragon was able to hear it and turned its head over to them. The massive dragon narrowed its eyes towards them before going straight at them.

Luckily the Night Furies were quite known for their speed as Toothless and Jade soar out of the volcano in the nick of time while the same to some other dragons to avoid the massive beast.

-Break Line-

Both Night Furies soar a bit far from the volcano before landing to a nearby island to rest. Hiccup and Anna were shaking to the core.

"Hiccup…that thing…that massive dragon is the reason why the other dragons go and raid villages of the livestock" said Anna sadly.

"Y-Yea…I sort of feel bad for them now" said Hiccup as he petted Toothless. "To know that kind of punishment if they don't bring enough food for that…queen."

"H-Hiccup do…do you think the main reason there are not much Night Furies is because of that thing?" wondered Anna sadly.

"No doubt about it" said Hiccup. "That dragon was not glaring at us but I think it was glaring at Toothless and Jade. I think that the Night Furies are the only one of the dragon species that can neglect an order of an unworthy queen."

"Mm you have a good point but we don't know that for sure Hiccup as they are no document records of a Night Fury at all" said Anna.

"No but not from a person point of view" said Hiccup as he jumped off his dragon while Anna was confused. "Bud, tell me is that massive dragon responsible for you being alone?"

Toothless looked down sadly before giving a small whimper of a responds. The young dragon remembers the day his mother left him alone in an island that had no other dragons. She told him to never listen to the queen and to follow his own path before leaving and never returned.

He followed his mother's last wish and before he knows it, he gained a new family. A human no less but it was his human and no one was going to hurt him under his watch.

"Ok know we know of why there are hardly any Night Furies but that still leaves to the question on how to save the others" said Anna. "You saw how big that thing is!"

"True that the queen wins of height but what about speed" said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"Think about it Anna" said Hiccup. "If that thing wanted to get rid of the other Night Furies it is because it was afraid to lose leadership to the other dragons from them."

"What do you suggest we do then? I mean we are not much build to fight and we don't even have weapons to fight that thing" said Anna.

"I think…I have a plan but we need to make sure everything is perfect if not then it will be the death of us and the last hope for the dragon's freedom" said Hiccup with a determine look on his face.

Anna blushes a bit before nodding "I am with you all the way Hiccup now what is your plan?"

-Next Morning-

Hiccup was staring at the sea when he felt a hand to his shoulder. He turned to see it was Anna who had a smile on her face.

"You ok?" wondered Anna.

Hiccup looked down "Um not really as I have no idea if this is really going to work, do you?"

"Hiccup, don't be negative about yourself" said Anna. "Believe in yourself as I believe in you. Yes, I know that we only meet just yesterday but…something is telling me that your plan will work."

Hiccup looked at her in disbelief before smiling. "Thanks Anna…not even my own dad would say that to me."

Anna frowned "Now that is just simply wrong, a father should always have faith in their child. My own daddy encourages me to learn how to fight so that I can protect the kingdom when I become queen someday."

Hiccup snorted "All I am to my father is a skinny fishbone…he wanted a strong Viking boy that can do all sorts of things…including killing a dragon without hesitation."

"Hiccup…" said Anna softly.

"The ironic part is that I ran away from home from killing a dragon" said Hiccup. "But look what we are about to do."

"Kill…Kill a dragon" answered Anna.

"Yea…I am about to kill something that I was running away from" said Hiccup as he kicked a rock. "But…But I'm doing it so that I can save the other dragons not for strength or glory."

"That is what makes you special Hiccup" said Anna softly. "Yes you are different from those Vikings back on Berk but for a reason…I have a feeling that this was supposed be your fate as I was fated to meet you."

Hiccup smiled "Thanks…you know, if anyone back on Berk sees what I am about to do, I bet they will title me as a hero of some sort."

"Why?" wondered Anna.

"Because not only I would kill a huge dragon but I found the dragon's nest that so many Vikings in the past have failed to find!" said Hiccup. "Even…Even my own dad couldn't find it."

"That is something but…what those people would fail to notice is your intelligence and how killing is wrong" said Anna as she grabbed hold onto Hiccup's hand. "War is never the answer."

Hiccup smiled before squeezing Anna's hand. "Come on, we have some dragons to save."

Anna smiled before letting go Hiccup's hand and jumped onto Jade's back. Hiccup laughed before getting onto Toothless.

"Let's go bud and end this grudge between us and the dragons" said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded before both Night Furies swiftly went up to the air and was heading towards Hell's gate.

-Berk-

For Stoick, never in his life he felt this proud for his son as Hiccup will have the honor on killing his very first dragon. And not just any dragon, it was a Monstrous Nightmare as only the bravest Vikings can take down those devils.

Stoick planned on giving tips to Hiccup on how to deal with this creature but when he went down to the kitchen, his son was not there as usual as he was the one that cooks breakfast.

'_He probably left to practice'_ thought Stoick as he went to the Mead Hall to get something to eat. The chief spotted his friend, Gobber eating his food.

"Gobber" greeted Stoick.

"Ah Stoick excited about today I bet" said Gobber as he adjusted his stone tooth.

"You bet, to think my son is going to kill his very first dragon" said Stoick happily. "I never would have thought that this day will ever happen."

"Aye the poor lad was never notice with all of his crazy inventions" said Gobber. "Well that's until when he showed his talents at the killing arena."

Stoick laughed "I know through…why hide it? If he was this good then I would have let him fought some dragons in a night raid."

Gobber shrugged his shoulders "Don't know Stoick as Hiccup is a strange fellow, that's all I know since the day he became my apprentice. Now if ye would excuse me, I need to get the arena ready for young Hiccup."

"Very well Gobber see you at noon then" said Stoick as he got ready for his duties as well.

After a few hours passed, Stoick was getting a bit nervous as he had not seen his son yet. He went to check to several locations he thought he might be but no luck.

He went to ask the other children but nothing except for young Astrid who showed him where she believes he would supposedly train but no trance of him.

Just before the big fight, Stoick went to the forge to see if his son went there after training. He would never admit it but some of his son's inventions were quite interesting to say the least.

Stoick went inside but only found Gobber who was packing some weapons. "Stoick right on time, I was about to head over to the arena."

"Right um have you seen Hiccup come here?" wondered Stoick.

Gobber frown "Sorry Stoick but I have not seen the lad at all."

Stoick let out a sigh "Thank you Gobber, do you have any ideas where he could be at least? I have looked everywhere."

"Maybe he is at the forest doing some last minute practicing" said Gobber.

"That is what I thought in the morning but I still have not seen him yet" said Stoick.

"Mm let me check if Hiccup left a note for me, he did that the last time when he went out to get more supplies" said Gobber.

"Let me now if you do Gobber" said Stoick before leaving the forge but once it was time for the fight; Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

Stoick couldn't stand it and ordered everyone to find his son. They searched everywhere from Raven Point to the shores of Berk but still no signs of the young heir.

Gobber walked up to Stoick. "Stoick…I don't want to sound rude or anything but someone has to take down that dragon. Hiccup will be fine as we know that he can beat a dragon."

Stoick sighs "Very well Gobber…Astrid!"

A young girl with blond hair with blue eyes who was carrying her axe came to the Chief. "Yes sir?"

"You will be taking my son's place to killing the dragon" said Stoick.

"A-Are you sure, Chief?" asked Astrid in disbelief.

Stoick nodded "Everyone we will return looking for my son after young Astrid kills the beast in my son's place."

Everyone nodded before heading back to the village towards the killing arena. Astrid stood there for a moment before smirking happily as she was going to kill her very first dragon and show them what she can do.

'_Yes I get to kill it!' _thought Astrid before looking back at the forest. _'I wonder…I wonder what could have happen to Hiccup – I mean, he may not be a good fighter but he is smart enough to not fight something or someone that can easily beat him – Wait! Why in Thor's name am I saying?! Why should I worry about that him?'_

'_Because he was your friend…'_

"Wait – who are you?" shouted Astrid as she took out her axe.

'_You…'_

Astrid sighs _'Great now I am fighting myself…I think I am going mad but…that voice is telling the truth. Hiccup was my friend when we were younger…'_

Astrid looked down before walking back to the killing area with determined eyes.

"I promise Hiccup I will kill the dragon under your honor as your childhood friend. I should have been there for you when everyone was ignoring and belittling you and I was doing nothing to stop it."

She looked up at the sky "When we find you, I will be your childhood friend that you know since we were kids and I will be there for you this time…wish me luck."

**-Break Line-**

**Hiccup: you redoing this why?**

**Me: I feel that I have lost my interest in the squeal or that thing that makes it great so I have made this extended version of this story so I can get my mojo back and create a great squeal**

**Anna: that's understandable**

**Jack: bloody hell yea!**

**Olette: you don't have to shout!**

**Scot: well at least we are together once again**

**Rose: well said Scot – wait does that mean I have to endure my crazy cousin again?!**

**Me: sorry Rose but you do please forgive me**

**Rose: 'sobbed' oh no!**

**Hiccup: nobody is safe…**

**Me: oh be quiet everyone, anyway do you guys want Hiccup to have a different name or have the same name from before as Draco? Tell me in a review and let me know what you think of this re-mastered version of this story**

**Hiccup: until then guys**

**Everyone: bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello my HTTYD readers, I have great news – I am officially finished classes but…now I need to find a bloody job poo**

**Oh well…I don't think I need to put the summary anymore though I would like to thank those who out this story in their faves and/alerts.**

**Ember Neutron: I thank you for your review and as for your question…I am still thinking about having Hiccup's mother alive or not and as for Drago Bloodfist oh he will be in there alright hehe**

**Anyway here is your re-mastered chapter 2, enjoy!**

**-Break Line-**

Both dragon riders were on the beach of the dragon's nest, ready to face the dragon queen and to end this war between dragons and humans.

Hiccup looked over to Anna. "Ready?"

Anna smile "Ready as I can be Hiccup."

Hiccup looked back at the wall with determine eyes "Do it Toothless and Jade!"

Both Night Furies shot their blue fireballs at the wall and made an opening. The dragons that were inside soar out of the volcano and out of sight.

Hiccup signaled Toothless to shoot another fireball and soon they heard the queen's roar. The hole they made was now cracking open more and there stood the dragon queen with her six eyes looking down at them.

The queen gave a roar before starting to shoot at them with her own fireball but both Night Furies dodged the attack easily.

Hiccup looked at the dragon to see if there were any weak points or blind spots, but nothing so far until he noticed that it had wings. "Anna that thing has wings…let's see if it can use them!" shouted Hiccup.

Anna nodded and both flew up before diving down and again both Night Furies shot her where the wings were at. It caused her to go down.

Both saw how the dragon recovered and unlocking her wings before starting to fly towards them. "Well now we know that thing can fly" stated Hiccup then looked up at the clouds then back to Anna.

"Anna it's time to disappear!"

She knew what he meant and followed Hiccup up to the clouds while the queen was following them.

The queen was catching up and opened her massive mouth to get them both but at the last moment they had vanished.

She turned around but she couldn't see where the dragons had gone to. Suddenly out of nowhere a shot of a fireball hit her then another and another. She didn't know where they were coming from but it had to stop so she went crazy and was firing everywhere.

Anna feared for her new friend's safety. "Hiccup get out of there now, it's going crazy!"

Quickly Hiccup sped away from the incoming flames to where Anna was at. In seconds where Hiccup was at it was covered in flames.

"Thanks" said Hiccup with a smile.

Anna nodded "No problem, now let's finish this shall we."

Hiccup nodded before flying over to the sight of the queen. "Hey is that all you can do!"

The dragon tried to bit down the young dragon but Toothless was faster and dived down from the sky.

"Come on dragon! I thought you were stronger than that!" shouted Anna before following Hiccup as she dived down to him.

Both Night Furies knew of the plan and didn't question their humans and waited for the signal. Hiccup and Anna were waiting until they heard the queen opening her mouth to fire but they will not allow it.

"NOW" both shouted.

Two shots of blue fireball went to the mouth of the queen and caused her to stop and then notice she was going straight to the ground. She opened her wings so that she can slow down her speed, but it didn't work.

The unknown attacks on the sky made holes around her wings that were opening wider by the minute. She couldn't stop the impact.

The collision and speed that can outmatch any dragon caused an explosion.

Both Night Furies sped up faster to avoid the incoming flames and avoiding the huge tail, both dragons came out unharmed with their riders.

-Dragon's nest beach-

Hiccup and Anna didn't know what to say but one thing was clear. They did it…they beat the queen and saved the dragons from future problems.

They stared at the remaining skin and other things that the queen's body survived in the explosion until Anna gave a happy squeak of joy.

"Hiccup we did it, oh my we did it!"

Anna was happily jumping up and down and without a second thought she went to Hiccup and kisses him…on the mouth!

Anna broke it out and turned around to hide her face as it was blushing crazy. For Hiccup, he was completely stunned as he was kissed and it was on the mouth no less.

Both stood there stood there in silence until Hiccup coughed a bit and laughed nervously.

"W-Was that some kind of victory kiss?"

"Um well…I guess I mean I was so happy to finally know that the dragons are free" said Anna before stopping. "I'm sorry."

"N-No its fine I-I sort of understand I guess" said Hiccup nervously.

Anna sighs in relief before looking over at the opening at the volcano. "Hiccup, come with me inside the volcano."

"Why?" wondered Hiccup as he followed Anna who stood by the opening.

"You see volcanic materials are valuable in my kingdom and the soil is so rich that you can use them for growing vegetables" explained Anna with a smile.

"Really I never know that though there was not much vegetables back in Berk" said Hiccup before looking back at the remains of the queen.

"Hold on we need something to carry whatever you want out inside the volcano" said Hiccup as he pointed at the dragon remains.

It took over a few hours for them to leave the dragon's nest and were heading towards Anna's homeland with a few Terrible Terrors, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Nadders, and Monsterous Nightmares following them.

Anna was able to find really rare materials inside the volcano and as if luck was on their side she found something unbelievable. She found crystals in every shape and size in one section of the volcano.

Anna cried out in happiness.

She could help her people now with the help of Hiccup that is. The young Viking believes it would useful if they used the remains of the queen to make stronger weapons and armor.

It was a bloody brilliant idea.

Though, they had to make some baskets to carry the materials out of the dragon's skin while Toothless and Jade gathered some strong tree bark.

Anna smiled happily as fate seems to give her a great friend and partner. With Hiccup by her side, her kingdom will evolve to a new era with humans and dragons working together.

After flying for about an hour, Anna smiled before pointing over the horizon.

"There Hiccup that's my homeland Scotland" said Anna. "It's a pretty big country but if we teach the people to know how to fly a dragon then it will be no problem, what do you think?"

"If your people want to learn then I don't mind teaching them" said Hiccup before smiling. _'…a second chance.'_

Both teens landed their dragons near the castle and dismounted themselves.

"Go on Jade, show Toothless around the land" said Anna before looking at Hiccup. "My father made this rule that no dragon will be shot down ever since Jade became my partner and a very good protector for Scotland."

"I never thought that other people will protect the dragons" said Hiccup. "But Toothless can't fly on his own."

"Not to worry, I think Jade knows that…see" said Anna as she pointed towards the Night Furies. Hiccup turned to see that both dragons were walking to a field along with a few of the dragons that followed them from the dragon's nest.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the castle. There inside, Hiccup took note as how a castle looks so different compare to the houses back at Berk.

Hiccup almost tripped when Anna stopped at some double doors before turning her head to him.

"Alright my parents, they know when I disappear I usually take a few days off cause I needed some time to cool off" said Anna. "They told me to meet them here at the Study hall if I ever took off again."

Hiccup just nodded before Anna opened the doors and walked in pulling poor Hiccup along. "Mother, Father I'm back with wonderful news" announced Anna.

Hiccup looked up to notice where Anna got her looks from.

Her mother, Queen Marianne Jones was like a goddess. She had the fine light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and the most enchanting green eyes he has ever seen. She wears a simple green dress with some patterns that Hiccup never saw before.

Hiccup looked over the left to see her father, King Charles James looked as tough as his own father would, but more thinner and had a caring look his face.

He had red and brown hair with a beard that was neater then his own father and has warming dark green eyes. He wears a simple white tunic with a black belt on his waist and what looks like black pants to him.

"Oh Anna dear, you came earlier than normally – oh Anna honey why are you so dirty and are you hurt?" wondered Marianna.

"No mother we are fine" replied Anna. "Well we did fight a huge dragon so we might have a few bruises here and there but nothing serious."

"WHAT?! Anna sweetie you fought a dragon?" asked Charles in disbelieve.

"We had to" said Anna. "It was the only way to free the other dragon's father if not then they would have continued to raid our stocks because a massive dragon ordered to do so or they would have been eaten instead."

Marianna and Charles didn't know what to say but when they finally heard 'we' they looked over at their daughters' side and notices a boy with dark auburn hair with the brightest green eyes they seen. He was wearing a green tunic, dark green pants, dark boots and some sort of vest.

Charles narrowed his eyes "What do you mean 'we'? Who is this boy, Anna?"

Anna rolled her eyes for her father's protective side. "If you let us explain then you will know now sit down and listen will ya!"

Charles and Marianna looked at each other to know that their daughter was serious. They nodded before taking a seat and listened to what Anna had to say.

After two hours of telling how they meet, Hiccup running away from Berk, finding out the truth about the dragons and the final battle of the dragon queen, the King and Queen didn't know what to say at first before Charles picked up both teens and hugged them happily.

"Now that's what I call communication and teamwork" said Charles happily.

"Can't breathe sir/dad."

"Oh right" said Charles as he let go Anna and Hiccup.

"Well now that's out of the way, Anna dear why don't you show young Hiccup around the castle after showing where he is going to sleep at" said Marianne.

"Oh course Mother" said Anna as she grabbed Hiccup's hand again. "Come on Hiccup, I want to show you a few of my favorite rooms at this castle."

Marianne waited for the teens to leave the room before sighing sadly. "That poor boy, how can those people…even his own Father be that…cruel to him."

"I know my dear but what's done is done" said Charles. "Now the lad can have a second chance here and away from those brainless Vikings but what puzzles me is that how the lad can have so much intelligence?"

"What do you mean Charles?" wondered Marianne before seeing her husband leaving the room. "Where are you going such late at night?"

"You'll see" said Charles as he winked to his wife. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to visit a dear friend of ours, be right back."

Marianne thought for a moment before smiling as she knows who he was talking about.

-Break Line-

Charles arrived to a two story house off by the forest side. He jumped off from his horse when he came across to a small green little dragon on the front chewing on something.

"Ah Loki would you mind bringing out Liza?" asked Charles.

The tiny Terrible Terror looked at the familiar human before taking off to an open window. The front door open and came out was a woman with flaming red hair and lovely green forest eyes.

She was wearing a simple blue tunic dress with a white apron over it and had a spoon on her left hand. "Oh Charles, what a lovely visit please do come in."

"Don't mind if I do Liza" said Charles as he stepped inside. He followed Liza to the kitchen where she walked up to a boiling pot.

"You just came right on time, its supper for us. Victor told me he was coming late as he was training some new recruits that signed up a few days ago" said Liza.

"Oh yes, young teens are coming more and more each day. Not too long ago, a boy that was just barely 6 years old said to Vic and I that he wanted to become a soldier to protect his dear little sister and mother" said Charles happily.

"Oh how sweet well Victor should-"

"LIZA must you give Storm his treats before my work! Can you give to him afterwards!" shouted Victor as he closed the door.

"Oh dear, is he at it again?"

"YES – where are you?"

"Kitchen if you must know and we have a guest!" replied Liza.

A man with brown reddish hair that was held up and had blue eyes walked in. He was wearing a white silk tunic with a black vest with gold trimmings and buttons and black pants with a brown belt and on his left was a sword.

"Who – oh Charlie what honor do we have for your visit?"

Charles laughed "It's been a while my friend that I have not visited you at your home but sadly I came here for business rather than a friendly visit."

"Is that so and business is it? Politics or war?" said Victor as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"None of those but I do believe I have found you a child to finally raise my friend" said Charles.

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Victor.

Charles took a deep breath before explaining everything to his friends. After an hour, Liza was crying and Victor was ready to swing his sword at something.

"That poor child and yet he is still has a good heart" said Liza sadly.

"He has a strong heart Liza and has great knowledge without realizing it" said Charles before frowning. "That bastard of a father doesn't deserve to be called a father to the boy."

Liza nodded her head before smiling happily. "Oh Victor, the boy is prefect! He needs us as we need him!"

"I was thinking the same thing Liza but wished that I could have knocked some sense into those bloody _Vikings_ for their stupidity" said Victor angrily.

"As I myself but – Charles, we accept to be the boy's parents!" said Liza happily while Victor shook his head with a smile on his face.

Charles laughed "I would have predicted it so here is the paperwork and I send a letter to the school that they are suspecting a new student soon."

As Victor took the papers and looked through it. Liza walked over to the kitchen to find a notepad, ink and a quill before walking back to the table and begin writing a list for what she needs for her new son.

"Let's see, we need to fix up that spare room with new furniture, we can get his new wardrobe when we go get him – oh you said he has green eyes, correct Charles?"

Charles nodded "You as you can see the intelligence in the boy's eyes."

Liza smiled and clapped her hands. "Perfect as I know what to do – Victor! Come on we have to get our future son's belongings before the stores close!"

"Liza can't this wait in the morning and besides I have not eaten yet" said Victor.

Liza puffed "Oh fine, in the meantime I will be cleaning out the spare room."

"No problem Liza" said Charles before getting up. "I will see you both at the castle gates tomorrow so you can meet the young lad."

"But of course Charles, have a pleasant night" said Victor as he lead his friend out of the door.

Liza pouted "It's a shame he can't be here now."

Charles laughed "Sorry Liza but they did have a quite an adventure when they returned as Marianna saw that they were quite exhausted."

"I bet they are…the lad has quite a mind to able to beat the dragon queen" said Victor.

"I second that my friend but I sense that the lad is wearing a mask" said Charles before mounting his horse and left towards the castle.

Liza frown "Victor, what does Charles mean the boy wearing a mask?"

"I believe the lad had to hid some of his emotions back where he used to live" said Victor.

Liza shook her head "That's not right Vic…as if showing emotions is bad. The child needs to know that just being strong is not all to be a man."

Victor smiled "Yes…we can teach the lad about the truth of being human and much more than those blasted _Vikings_ and his bastard father."

Liza smiled before walking back inside and went to the spare room while Victor looked up at the sky with determination in his eyes.

"You shall not be alone anymore…Hiccup."

-Berk-

"Stoick it's getting late" said Gobber. "Let's try to find Hiccup in the morning, what do you say?"

Stoick sighs "I guess…very well Gobber but we start looking after breakfast. He has to be alive…I just know it Gobber, I just know it."

"If you say so Stoick but" said Gobber before stopping then looked back as his friend. "Is this how your wife died as well?"

"Y-Yes…Val was taken by a dragon" said Stoick sadly. "She was defending Hiccup from that cursed beast."

"You know it kind of surprised me that Val would attack a dragon" said Gobber. "I mean wouldn't she try to stop us attacking the dragons during the raids."

"Yes that's Val for yea" said Stoick. "No one would really question her about it as she had a temper to say the least."

"True but they did look at her strangely" said Gobber before clearing his throat. "Well I must be off Stoick; I will see you in the morning. I will look once more in the forge if I miss anything."

"Very well Gobber" said Stoick. "See you in the morning."

The chief watched his friend walk back to the village while he looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and listen the first blissful night with no dragon attack.

"Val…if you can hear me" said Stoick. "Watch over our son…if he is out there, watch over him until I find him and bring him home. I promised nothing will happen to him when you were taking away from me and I will keep that promise to you."

Stoick stayed looking at the sky before walking back to his home.

**-Break Line-**

**Hiccup: well it is a bit longer than the last one…you added my father in there?**

**Me: that's right as I bet everyone was wondering how Stoick felt when you went missing**

**Hiccup: I guess you are right about that**

**Jack: 'whines' when do I show up?**

**Olette: can it Jack!**

**Me: oh my hehe don't worry Jack as you guys come in chapter 4**

**Rose: wait so will I?**

**Me: Mm I believe so**

**Rose: oh wonderful – wait that means…oh why me?**

**Scot: oh right your cousin, Jorune will be there as well**

**Jorune: did someone call?**

**Rose: 'pales' no Draco!**

**Hiccup: ah Rose easy there and besides I am not called Draco just yet or are you going to change that?**

**Me: I am not too sure…what do you guys think? Should I have Hiccup still be called Draco or something else? Let me know in the reviews until then…**

**Anna: Egypt doesn't own HTTYD but this story idea was and some of the OC's**

**All: bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys sorry for the long wait as I have been talking care of my mother who has been sick for the last 3 weeks and just recently my laptop is getting attacked my random pop ups so story updates are going to be…slower I guess.**

**I believe that most of you are waiting for the newer chapters as I predict that this re-mastered version will have more chapters than the old one.**

**Anyway I would like to thank those who read this story for those who are new to this story. Those who reviewed: Reader103 and litwick723 – thanks!**

**Reader103: I am please you like it so far my reader and sorry for the long wait**

**Litwick723: I will be adding some Hiccup and Anna moments but that will be in the further chapters as for now they are friends and as for the Hiccup Jr. scene crash…I might use it actually so thanks!**

**Anyway enjoy the re-mastered chapter 3!**

-Scotland-

Hiccup woke up from the light hitting his eyes and for a moment he was confused, why was he so warm? It was usually cold where he lives and where is Toothless?

He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings as the room was unfamiliar to him. He placed his hand over to his head before the past two days flow though his head.

The chance of killing his very first dragon and making his father proud, running away with Toothless of the night before the killing, meeting the princess of Scotland, finding the dragon's nest and the truth of why they were stealing animal stocks. Finally the battle with the dragon queen and beat her.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on the soft bed.

He did it. Not only was he free from all the pain and suffering he had to endure in Berk but he just killed a dragon.

Hiccup laughed at the irony about it.

The King and Queen promised him that he will never have to return to Berk as he was welcome here at Scotland.

For the first time in years, Hiccup had a smiled on his face.

Hiccup got up from the bed and walked over the window and could see the sunset coming up from the horizon. He smiled softly before looking over the room once again.

Most of the furniture was unfamiliar to him.

He walked around a bit before facing a head to toe mirror and right by the left was a pile of clothes. _'That's right a maid gave me some clothes to wear.'_

Before grabbing the fabric, he looked at himself with a frown on his face before looking down. _'I…I was never a Viking at all.'_

Hiccup shook his head before taking off his worn out green tunic and replace it with the white tunic shirt before putting on the dark green vest, black pants and brown boots.

When he looked at the mirror once again, he looked different than his original outfit but he didn't care. Not anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Um h-hold on" said Hiccup as he opened the door. There stood Anna who was wearing a dark green dress but her sleeves were white and she was wearing a headpiece over her head.

"Morning Hiccup" greeted Anna with a smile. "I can see that those clothes fit you perfectly. I guess my mom was right about your size then."

Hiccup laughed a bit "I guess but I can never picture your dad this small as to compare to how he looks like now."

Anna smiled "You have a point there but never the least, you look great in them Hiccup. Come on its breakfast time and you will love the food here."

Before Hiccup could say anything, Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. The auburn preteen shook his head before letting his new friend drag him like a doll.

It didn't take long for them to find the diner room and where Anna guided Hiccup to his seat. She took the sit right next to him where she started explaining a few things to Hiccup.

"See" said Anna as she picked up the plate. "Most of the items we used are made of the materials found in the volcano or soil though the stronger materials are used to forge weapons for my dad's army."

"How can someone know which material is strong than the others?" asked Hiccup.

"Mm I have no idea but Johnny could tell you that as he is helping his father in the forge" said Anna as she placed the plate down. "Johnny's family has been blacksmith as far as when my great-great-great grandfather was king."

"That's…wow" said Hiccup. "Impressive, you think I can ask him if I can get a job there."

Before Anna could reply, the doors opened once again and came in was Anna's parents with a couple that looked around in their 30's.

The man had long brown reddish hair and the softest light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic with a belt around his waist and black pants. Next to the man was a woman with lively flaming hair and lovely emerald eyes. She was wearing a little blue dress that was sleeveless.

"Ah wonderful, morning Anna and Hiccup. Glad you two can join us in breakfast" said Charles as he took the head seat while his wife took the seat to his right.

The couple took a seat right by the king's left which was also Hiccup's right side. As while everyone was waiting for their meal to come, Hiccup was getting rather nervous.

He doesn't know how the royals eat or if you need to eat properly or something. He looked over at Anna for help.

The young princess at first was concern of her friend as he had a worried look on his face but then realized what the problem was.

She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Don't worry Hiccup just eat how you normally eat" said Anna before making a face. "Besides my dad and his friend over there can be rather…messy eaters sometimes."

"Oh" said Hiccup before looking over how Charles and his friend were laughing while the women were shaking their heads.

That's when Charles nodded to Victor before looking over at the preteen's direction.

"Hiccup I would like to introduce you to my good old friends, Victor and his wife Elizabeth Ryder" said Charles. "Victor is my general in my army and his wife is a quite archery."

"Hello there child" said Liza.

"Greetings Hiccup" said Victor.

"Umm oh ah hi there" said Hiccup nervously.

Charles laughed "Now there is no need to be nervous Hiccup. In matter of fact there was a reason why they are here this morning…why don't you tell the lad, my friend?"

"Thanks Charlie" said Victor before turning over at Hiccup. "My old friend here told us about your history and your battle with the dragon queen."

Hiccup got up from his seat slowly "I-I…it was nothing-"

"Nothing?!" shouted Anna angrily. "Hiccup, if it was not your idea then than the dragons would be still suffering! Don't you dare doubt yourself again! You are not in Berk anymore!"

Hiccup just stared at Anna in disbelief as he never had someone, other than Gobber, to say encouraging words to him.

Victor sighed sadly "Hiccup, what that tribe did to you was unquestionable, horrible, unhuman…not even your own father stopped this at all?"

Hiccup clenched his hands together before nodding his head slowly.

Liza couldn't take it anymore to see the young boy in such pain and quickly got up from her seat and hugged Hiccup tightly. "It must have been lonely…you must have been alone for so long child."

Hiccup tensed up the moment he was hugged by Liza but soon relaxed from the warmness he received from it. _'Was…Was this the same way that my mom hugged me before?'_

Liza could feel Hiccup tense up and knows that he was holding in his emotions once again. She was not going to have it.

"Hiccup showing your emotions is not a crime" said Liza as she held onto Hiccup dearly. "It's not weakness; it's what makes us human."

Hiccup bit his lip before Liza letting go of her hold and grabbed onto his chin. He gasped a bit to see the kindness and sadness in Liza's emerald eyes.

"Child did you know that crying is a stress reliever for the body or smiling is showing the person that you are happy" started Liza with a smile before frowning. "I can see in your eyes the pain and suffering you went through."

Liza hugged Hiccup once again. "You have nothing to hide anymore. I beg of you release your suffering child. You don't have to hold it in anymore, crying is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about."

The words struck Hiccup as he couldn't hold it anymore and hold onto Liza for dear life. He started to cry onto Liza's shoulder.

"Hiccup" said Anna softly. _'To know you were in such pain that you were even wearing a mask to not show…oh Hiccup.'_

Victor sighs before getting up and walked to his wife. "Liza…"

"Victor this boy needs us" said Liza as she looked up to him. "I want to show him how a true family treasures their children and guide him the true ways in life."

Victor smiled "He will Liza but not only that, we will teach him the proper way to fight in combat like my father did before me."

Hiccup looked up from Liza's shoulder "F-Fighting? M-Me learn to fight? B-But I never could hold a sword or any weapon back at Berk."

"Oh nonsense Hiccup" said Victor. "Vikings may hold the title of strength but they lack of intelligence. They fight without thinking which results half of them making it back alive."

Hiccup stared at Victor before wiping his tears.

"Now for the weapons why if I remember correctly Charlie was as skinny as a skeleton but with the right training from my own father he became strong" said Victor. "I can train you just like how my father train Charlie…trust me you will be a different person."

Hiccup looked at him before turning his head to Charles. "Is…Is that true, your majesty?"

Charles laughed nervously "It's true what he says lad but if you do take his offer…I wish you luck if his training is like when he trains he recruits Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't know what to say but when Liza got in front of Victor and was pointing her finger at him, it must be not good.

"Oh no you don't Victor Ryder!" snapped Liza "If you are planning to train him like your father did to you then you must train him on stamina and then he can do that risky training of yours!"

Victor flinched a bit from his wife's temper. "O-Of course dear who do you think I am…a Viking?"

"Well…no I guess not" said Liza as she guided Hiccup back to his seat. "You see Hiccup, my husband and I have been looking for child to raise when I found out that I couldn't bear a child on my own."

Victor placed his arm onto Hiccup's shoulder. "We would like you to be that child. We want to heal your injured heart and show you what truly means to be alive."

Hiccup was speechless.

These complete strangers even after hearing about his past, wanted him Hiccup the Useless – wait no he's not that anymore but they still wanted him.

"You…You can't be s-serious about this?"

Liza smiled "Hiccup the moment I saw you, I got this feeling in my heart to protect you and mother you. As if fate is telling me that you are meant to be my son…if you let me."

"I-I…wait what about Toothless?" asked Hiccup.

Victor laughed "Don't worry about that Hiccup as I myself have a Thunderdrum named Storm and my wife here has a Terrible Terror named Loki. Your dragon is more than welcome in our home and family."

Hiccup couldn't believe what he is hearing but never the less, the young auburn preteen was smiling. He wouldn't have to hide anymore.

"I…I…" said Hiccup before looking over at Anna who was smiling at him. "I…I accept you offer Mr. and Mrs. Ryder."

Liza squeaked in happiness before hugging Hiccup while Victor laughed warmly. Charles grabbed his cup and lifts it up in the air.

"Congrats Vic to the new addition to the Ryder family" said Charles happily.

Victor chuckled "I thank you my friend."

After breakfast, Victor wanted to meet Toothless which Hiccup agreed on. While the adults were talking among themselves, Anna was telling him other things that he never heard of.

"A library?" asked Hiccup.

"Don't tell me the Vikings don't read?" said Anna in disbelief.

"Um well not much as we only think of surviving through winter" said Hiccup. "Sure we do have a few books here and there but not many."

"Then what do you do fun over there?" asked Anna.

"Well I am not so sure but for me I had to go to work at the forge so I am not too sure what the others do" replied Hiccup. "Not that I am complaining as I found out I am pretty good making things."

Anna made a face before shaking her head. "I guess that something but still unfair for you as you were left alone…wait how old were you when you started working at the forge?"

"Um promise not to get mad" said Hiccup nervously.

Anna gave him a look before nodding her head.

Hiccup sighs "When I was at least six years old and my first assignment was to make an axe."

"W-What? Y-You…I-I mean…that young…you…and you made an axe in top of that" said Anna in disbelief. "Hiccup didn't your father know how dangerous it is for a child to be working at a forge that young?!"

"Um well no as he told me that Gobber helped his father when he was around five" replied Hiccup. "I mean we do have some equipment to protect ourselves if that is what you mean."

"Alright I can give some credit to your blacksmith for the protection" said Anna. "But it was still dangerous for you to be working at the forge. Johnny's father didn't allow him to work with him when Johnny knew the equipment by heart."

"How many times did you cut yourself when you were trying to make that axe?"

Hiccup thought for a moment and remembered he had at least ten cuts, a few burns and his eyes were burning after finishing the axe he first made.

"Um I guess…a few."

Anna narrowed her eyes "I hope you had a good doctor to take a look on your injuries if not treated properly. You could have had an infection from the open wounds and don't get me started about burn marks as well."

Hiccup didn't say anything else as he spotted Toothless with Jade near a brown building. "Toothless come here bud! I would like to introduce you to some people!"

Toothless looked around and ran towards his human as Jade did the same to Anna. That's when Toothless notice two humans standing right by his hatchling.

"This is Victor and Elizabeth Ryder…they're…they're going to be my new parents bud" said Hiccup softly.

Toothless was a bit uneasy as how he remembers the suffering his hatching had to deal with back where the other humans were at. He looked over at Hiccup before giving them a somewhat glare and growled at them.

"_**Mess with the boy, you deal with me."**_

Hiccup and Anna jumped a bit but Victor gave out a warm laughter which puzzled the young Night Fury. "I bet that was a warning, correct Toothless?" said Victor with a smile.

Toothless was startled. How can this human understand him?

"You see young Night Fury, I have a dragon myself as a partner along my wife but Loki is more of a companion to her rather than a fighter" answered Victor.

Toothless looked at them weirdly. Can he trust them? He doesn't want to see Hiccup hurt again.

That's when Hiccup placed his hand over his head. "Toothless…know that I am grateful that you have been there for me when I need it the most but seeing that you have found your chance of happiness…I can't let you pass it up bud. You can trust them…I have no idea but I feel as though I met to be here bud."

Jade came up to him and nuzzled to him. _**"He is going to be fine. Those people are great friends with my hatchlings parents Toothless."**_

Toothless looked back at that the male's eyes and could see the warmness in them. The Night Fury gave them a toothless smile and licked his hatchling.

"Ah Toothless stop that you useless reptile! Victor – I mean dad, sorry need to get used to saying that" said Hiccup. "I think he approves – ah Toothless, would you stop that!"

Victor laughed "I believe so son and not too worry there is no rush Hiccup. As for Toothless, we have plenty of room back in our home and if you like, you can come and visit Jade as much as you like."

With that Toothless went up to Victor and started licking him as well.

"Toothless!" shouted Victor and Hiccup.

Everyone laughed at the young dragons actions.

-Marketplace, noon-

After spending another hour at the castle, the Ryder's took Hiccup and Toothless out to the market to buy clothes for him.

While Liza was checking her list once more, Victor was explaining to Hiccup how he trains his recruits by age. Hiccup admits that his adopted father's method of learning to fight was better than Stoick's as he recalls the times he would try to train him how to fight.

Most of the time he had to dodge out of the way as his dad would just throw axes towards him or tells him to smash a rock with his head.

That's when he looked at his dragon. "What about Toothless, sir? He can't fight properly as he can't fly on his own."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Hiccup as I believe Storm will give Toothless his version of fighting" said Victor. "Merlin I think that Storm will adopt your dragon has his very own."

Hiccup smiled to that thought of Toothless gaining a father figure.

"Alright Victor we have plenty of time to get Hiccup whatever he needs" said Liza. "First we will go to Lottie's Palace for his everyday clothes, school clothes, night clothes, robes for invitations, traveling capes – are you even listening Victor?"

"What – oh yes clothes for the lad" said Victor as he rubbed his head. "Sorry dear I was busy telling him about his training schedule."

"Victor!" snapped Liza before hitting his head. "What did I just finish telling you back at the castle?!"

"O-Of course dear" said Victor before leaning over to Hiccup. "Don't argue with her about shopping son as you will never win against that argument."

"What do you – ah!" said Hiccup as he was being dragged by Liza. "W-Where are we going?"

"Like I said Hiccup you need the proper clothes as it gets rather cold here during winter" said Liza as she opened a store with Hiccup right behind her.

"Ah Lady Ryder, what can we do for you?" wondered Charlotte.

"I want a full wardrobe for my new son" said Liza as she pulled Hiccup in front of her. "Victor, have someone get a carriage for us!"

"R-Right dear" said Victor as he walked out of the store. He stopped as he noticed Toothless looking at the window with curiosity.

Victor smiled and walked up to the young dragon. "Not too worry Toothless, Hiccup is fine…I just feel bad for the poor lad as he needs to endure my wife's shopping fit. Oh well…now you wait here while I go and get a coachman."

Toothless just stared at him before looking back at the window. Victor laughed before leaving his new son to his wife.

It took about three hours for all the measuring, looking for the right color, and what Liza approves to her standards. With the carriage outside, Liza had the staff load the clothes before having one last look on the dress robes.

Liza took out a lovely emerald forest green robe and placed it around Hiccup's shoulders. "You have such lovely green eyes my child, don't hide them."

Hiccup blushes a bit before looking down from embarrassment.

With robe on, Hiccup came out of the store and saw Toothless was giving him one of his smirks. "Oh who asked you" murmured Hiccup.

"Alright now for the shoes" said Liza as she entered the carriage. "Come on boys, we have plenty of time before we can eat supper."

"How can all that stuff fit into that carriage?" asked Hiccup dumbfounded.

"Mm oh you will be surprised on how my wife can…found ways to make things fit" replied Victor as he helped his son get inside the carriage. "And also I rented the largest one they had."

"That would explain it" said Hiccup as he looked out of the window to see that Toothless was not fallen behind. "The driver knows that I have a dragon following me right?"

"He does…I believe everyone does now" said Victor. "The women in Lottie's Palace are quite a gossip people so if you want something to get around you go to them."

"Gossip?" asked Hiccup.

"Not much is there in Berk I bet" said Victor as Hiccup nodded. "You will find that here in Scotland, there are bunch of news flows through our streets. Some can be great while others can be quite horrible to say the least."

"So you have to be careful on what you do or say around here then?" asked Hiccup nervously.

"Mm no not really" said Victor. "Most of the time there are just simply rumors but us men, it just lots of garbage – ouch Liza! Why did you have to hit me like that?"

"Because not all of them are garbage like you say" said Liza. "Hiccup in nobility there are certain things you have to show the other nobles that you belong in their high statue."

"That's right" said Victor seriously. "To gain in favor to the higher noblemen, you have to show them you are cunning, intelligent and a strong will to protect the country your serve."

"That's…That's a whole lot different then what my – I mean Stoick viewed" said Hiccup.

Liza smiled "You find it that having a strong heart and will, you can accomplish anything. Your heart is your weapon Hiccup, remember that my son."

Hiccup looked at them before nodding his head. "I…I think I will."

"Oh that reminds me" said Victor. "If you like you can change your name to something else."

"Change…my…name?" said Hiccup slowly.

"Yes but it is your choose" said Liza.

Hiccup thought for a moment "I-I would like to change my name but…my real mother named me before she was taken and I don't want to erase what is left of her."

"Of course we understand Hiccup" said Liza.

"Let me think of a name and if you like it then we can put your first name as a middle name, how does that sound?" asked Victor.

Hiccup smiled "I would like that every much…dad."

Victor smiled "Alright then son, now I want to end this hell shopping spare as soon as possible as I am getting rather hungry already."

Liza pouts "Victor can you think of anything else besides food and fighting!"

"Hey now Liza, in my defense I was thinking of Hiccup here as he is not use to this yet" said Victor. "And didn't you want to eat that new dinner place that just opened about a week ago."

Liza stopped before grinning happily. "Oh Vic, you are right! Harold, would you mind taking us to Ada's Diner instead?"

"You will love the food there Hiccup" said Victor before leaning to his ear. "I have tried the food there and is amazing but don't tell your mother that as she will have a fit because I promised her I would take her."

Hiccup laughed a bit before nodding.

"And what about Toothless?" asked Hiccup.

"Ah not too worry" said Victor. "A friend of mine got a job there and he knows all too well about my dragon so he will cook something for yours as well."

"Ah here we are, come on you two" said Liza as she got out of the carriage. Hiccup and Victor laughed before following her into the restaurant.

-Ryder's Manor, Night-

Hiccup stared at his new home in disbelief. "Y-You live here?"

Victor laughed "My family owns this land over the past three years now. I told my father before he passed away that this would be too big for me and Liza to life on our own but he wouldn't have it so he pass it on to me."

"You can say that again" said Hiccup. "How big your house is anyway?"

"Mm quite big for a boy your age" said Victor. "Let's see it has eight bedrooms, a kitchen, diner room, living room, ballroom, and two study rooms. Out back…"

"There's more?!" said Hiccup in shock.

"Oh yes now let's see oh yes out back there is a garden, stables for my dragon and few horses we own, and three cottages not too far from the forest lands."

"Why do you have three houses? You have this big one already" wondered Hiccup.

"Oh those cottages are only use when I wanted to get away from my parents when I was younger" said Victor. "I had to pretend that I was studying inside and I didn't want to be disturb."

"So it's like a getaway safe place?" said Hiccup.

Victor laughed "I guess you can say that son but come on before your mom drags you inside. She can't wait to show you and Toothless your new room."

"Wait how can-"

Hiccup stopped as he saw that the doors were wide enough for a dragon to fit inside.

"As you can see, this place was way too big for me and Liza" said Victor. "My family spent no riches to make this place as great as the castle itself even the doors are huge."

Victor walked in as Hiccup and Toothless followed not too close behind. There inside he see a large stairway going up to the second floor and to his right was a doorway leading to one room while the left was it looks like the diner room.

"Victor" shouted Liza. "Hurry up and bring Hiccup up here so he can see his new room!"

"Coming!" said Victor. "That woman…she immediately went and clean one of the rooms. I sort of felt bad for the maids as she had them work until it was finished."

"Ah well…that's…yea I say that is going a bit over extreme" said Hiccup.

"I'll say" said Victor. "Come on – oh right! Storm can you get Toothless to the third window on the second floor. The balcony should be open for you two can enter."

Hiccup jumped bit when he spotted the Thunderdrum near him. The purple dragon gave out a roar before looking over to Toothless.

The Night Fury went closer to Hiccup though.

"Hey it's alright bud" said Hiccup. "He is just going to help you get up to the second floor that's all, right um Storm?"

The Thunderdrum nodded his head.

"See nothing to be worried about bud" said Hiccup while Toothless gave him a look. "I promise nothing is going to happen to me, honest bud."

Toothless gave one last look to Hiccup before walking over to the older dragon while Victor guided Hiccup upstairs.

"I will give you a tour around the house tomorrow" said Victor. "The maids only come once a week as to Charles request…I swear that man can be a pain in the butt but I care for him too much to care."

"Sounds like you two have been friends for a very long time" said Hiccup.

"Sure have" said Victor. "To tell you the truth, our families have supported each other for the past five years."

"That long?" said Hiccup. "So why not combine your families together if you guys are that close?"

"Our families want to but neither side had the opposite gender" said Victor. "Both side had a girl or a boy…Charles and I hope that we could finally break that but sadly Liza couldn't bear a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Hiccup.

"It's quite alright son" said Victor as he place his hand over his shoulder. "Besides I believe adopting you…has made Liza very happy and me."

Hiccup smiled before stopping in his tracks to see Liza stomping one foot while crossing her arms around her chest. "Must you make a lady wait?"

"Sorry dear" said Victor as he pushed Hiccup to his room. "Well what do you think Hiccup? It was a last minute change but if you find something that you don't like we can change it."

"Change it? Are you crazy? This is great!" said Hiccup as he looked around and noticed his new room was twice larger than his old one back at Berk.

The walls were had a green pattern design, a few paintings up on the walls and some plants hanging as well. In the middle of the room was a massive bed that had light green silk bed sheets and three pillows.

Each side had a night desk, on right had a lamp with a statue next to it while on the other side had a plant with a few books next to it.

On the right side of the room was a mirror that had an odd shape and a dresser below. Right by it was a large wardrobe like he has seen at the castle on the room he used. All of the furniture was dark brown color.

On the floor was a light faded green rug with an unfamiliar design to Hiccup. On the left that was closest to the balcony had a black rock and right beside it was a desk and a bookshelf.

Liza smiled "I take it that you like it then. I am glad to know now off to bed child as we have a busy day tomorrow, come on dear."

"Coming Liza – ah there you are Storm" said Victor as he walked over to his dragon while Hiccup went to his. "Thanks for helping Toothless to his new room. You can rest up at the stables and you don't have to worry about waking up early tomorrow."

The Thunderdrum dragon nodded before taking off to the sky and flew down to the stables that were not too far from the main house.

"Rest up Hiccup and I believe I found a perfect name for you if you like to hear it" said Victor.

Hiccup nodded "Sure, what is it Vic – dad?"

Victor smiled before whispering it to his ear. "Well pleasant dreams and welcome home son."

Hiccup stood there for a while before taking a seat at his new desk. He looked over at Toothless who was already laying on the black rock.

"I take it that you like your new bed bud?" asked Hiccup. The young Night Fury gave him a look before closing his eyes.

Hiccup laughed before changing into his night clothes, or whatever they are called and lied down on his bed as he thought about his new life and…his new name.

For the first time, Hiccup slept with no worries in his mind whatsoever.

**-Break Line-**

**Hiccup: so…am I going to be called Draco still or something else?**

**Me: I have no idea just yet – hey old and new readers help me find a good name for Hiccup! Or should I keep it as the same?**

**Anna: So after this point, it is new chapters that no one knows about correct?**

**Me: that's right as the next chapter will cover Hiccup's first day of school and meeting Jack and the others**

**Jack: ALRIGHT!**

**Olette: Jack, do you have shout like that? I was sitting right next to you!**

**Hiccup: …first day of school? I wonder what is going to be like**

**Me: you have to wait until next chapter – until next time everyone!**


End file.
